Together
by Short Little Writer Girl
Summary: "The only reason she stayed alive this long was because of what her brother did for her." The life of Hazel after The Tyrants Tomb, and uh beware it's how I imagine all the deaths of the Seven and Nico (also spoilers if you haven't read Tyrants Tomb or Burning Maze).


The only reason she stayed alive this long was because of what her brother did for her. He was long gone by now, but still he gave her a second chance. This life was to make up for the one she lost at such a young age. But it was hard to keep on living. So very hard. With each breath she remembered the happy days. The ones where they were travelling through the Mediterranean. Together. Those were the days she wanted to live in again. She didn't care about how terrified they all were because of the looming threat of Gaea over them. They were all together.

Jason was the first one to go. She remembered the dream and how she wanted to believe that it meant nothing. Then when Apollo and Meg came with a coffin, she knew that it was him. The pain of his death never left her, nor any of the other live members of the Seven. He was the first to die and stay dead. Both she and Nico would visit his ghost sometimes Jason was going to stay dead. He sacrificed himself for a reason, and he always said that he would be waiting for the rest of them. So that they could be together.

Nico was the next. And that one hurt her the most. He was helping Apollo find Python and it got one luck strike. Apollo would achieve godhood, but at the price of her brother. Although Nico would come to talk with her, it wasn't the same as him being alive. He was the only family that could show that he cared about her without breaking codes. She would keep in touch with Will, but being around him was too painful. He reminded her so much of Nico and that was all he wanted to talk about. Eventually she stopped going to Camp Half-Blood, being there was too painful.

Only a few months after Nico, Frank died. It wasn't a sacrifice, nor was it from an injury. He had passed peacefully in his sleep right next to her. The gods had talked about the time left from his stick had eventually run out. He was her one true love. It would be months before she would even talk to Percy about becoming Praetor again. But he would accept. When the pain of being able to see Percy so close to Annabeth got to her she would resign her own Praetorship to Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth allowed her to stay in the Praetor house she and Frank shared and would consult her on major issues, but she would never hold an official title again. The months she had with Frank would be the best ones of her life. She would never love another male again after him. She was the only one he would ever love and so he would be the only one she loved. She would always think of what they could have had if he did not pass, and as time went on thinking like that wasn't as painful. They would eventually be together again sometime.

Sally and Paul would die a few years after Frank in a deadly car crash. Estelle was the only survivor. She remembers Percy's reaction and how the only reason he didn't sink further was for Estelle. She would step in as Praetor in the months following.

It would be years before another one of the Seven would die. A monster had found Piper and decided to take a chance against her. The monster would win. She would go back to being numb after Piper's death. Like she did after Frank's. Piper was the one she would talk to the most. They both understood what it was like to lose their loved one. Even if Piper was taking a break from Jason. All she wanted to do was to curl up and hide from the world until she died. She was now together again with Jason.

Decades passed. Leo and Calypso would have twin boys they named Frank and Jason. Percy and Annabeth would have three children Luke, Silena, and Nico. They were all happy. After years of healing she was finally feeling happiness for the first time since her brother had been taken from her. The call that Leo had passed and that he wasn't coming back. It was some freak accident. Leo was climbing around one of his creations and it went haywire and would crumble on top of him. Crushing him to death. Calypso would seek refuge with her boys in Camp Jupiter. A month later she was confirmed to be pregnant again. This time it would be a girl, but she would never hold her. She was at Calypso's side while she took her last breaths. Her last word would be 'Leo'. She would be the one to take in Leo and Calypso's children after Calypso's death. The only good thought was that she was now with Leo again. They were together.

Raising three kids wasn't easy. And once they found out that she could speak to the dead they wouldn't stop bothering her about it. All they wanted was to talk to their deceased parents. She hadn't spoke with the dead much as it was her brother's forte, but the last time she did it was to confirm that Frank would be waiting for her to join him. She would stop Frank, Jason, and Piper before they would even finish their request. Eventually the kids decided that it would be best to spend more time with the families that were in Camp Half-Blood over her. She could see why they left her. She was too moody and distant. Hell it took all her power to raise them and say their names. But they wouldn't understand what their names meant to her and that she wishes that their namesakes could be here watching them grow. Be here alive with her so that they could be together.

Percy and Annabeth passed at the same time. Their children and Leo's were all grown when it happened. She herself was nearing 50. It was a monster attack and their bodies weren't as young as they used to be and all it took was one strike, but they tried to protect each other. They went to hell together; they would die together. She would be the one to set their funeral pyre on fire. She looked at their shrouds as they burned. She was the last one. The last member of the Seven. For the first time later that night she stopped being numb to everything and broke down. She wanted to be with the rest of them so they could be together again.

For the next three decades she would watch as heroes came and went, lived and died, love and loose. She would become numb again after all she was in her eighties. Finally on July 3rd, 2081 she let her body go. Exactly seventy years after Frank left her in the middle of the night. It was so much like the first time she went down that it was nostalgic.

"Pluto's daughter is finally at rest now?" She turned and it was Charon standing behind the receptionist desk. "Come now I won't let you stay here forever."

And she was back in the boat sailing across the River Styx. She looked at her hand and realized she was young again. But she couldn't think of that now. She was finally going to be with them again. The judges gave her Elysium in honor of her hard work against Gaea and the Triumvirate. Her ghostly self was elated before she even reached the gates of Elysium. Stepping through she made her way to where their ghosts had said that they would be. She saw Frank first. His ghostly appearance hadn't changed. But Piper saw her first and her face lit up, which meant Frank turned around to see. The rest of the Seven followed him as his ghost glided down the hill. One with a black poplar tree that reminded her of the tree she used to sit under all those years ago when she was waiting in Asphodel. The Seven engulfed her in one big hug. At last they were together again.


End file.
